


A world away

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, don't read if you don't want to see incest themes, love all readers, please give feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joanne finds herself in a life she doesn't want.But is what she does want which could save her?And is what could save her even more complicated?Xxx <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. Um... Don't kill me. If you're sensitive to anything with themes of incest then don't read.  
> Thanks for any feeback & i love all readers  
> Xxxx <3 xx

Joanne and Kevin were two very close siblings. They always have been. Neither of them never really understood why some people treat their siblings without love.  
Both of them were in a relationship; Jo had been going out with a man named Daniel for about a year and Kevin was married to fellow strictly star, Karen. Joanne and Daniel were pretty serious. Not long ago, she moved in with him. They had been living together for around two weeks. They say 'I love you' to one another all of the time. They were happy and that was the main thing. A day never went by without him giving her flowers or a card or something of that nature.  
Kevin and his wife were just as happy. They loved each other, too. They got married in 2015 and have been together ever since. They never really fought or got into arguments. Trust me, Karen can be feisty when she wants to be, but never over the top.  
Joanne and Karen were close as well. Friendship wise. Kevin was glad the two most important women in his life were best friends. It made his life a whole lot easier. The three did pretty much everything together.  
They were on strictly together; they danced together; they spent practically all their time together.   
Today was no different. The three were about to go out for a meal together. Daniel had made plans to meet his friends out somewhere else, so unfortunately he couldn't join them.  
The two girls were looking stunning in their dresses and Kevin looked handsome as always. It was a new restaurant they were going to go to, it only opened the week before. It was a really nice place with a lovely atmosphere.  
" So.. Have you unpacked all your things into Daniel's yet?" Karen asks her sister in law whilst sipping her red wine.  
" most things, yeah." Jo replies, drinking her white.  
" I bet it's just the 1000 pairs of shoes left" Kevin adds, teasing his sister.  
" shut up!" Jo says giggling " .... Just 24 pairs we can't find room for" she admits still giggling.  
The three continue to talk and have fun for the rest of the night. They started walking home together and the married couple turned right to go home. Jo continued walking, alone. As she was walking she checked her watch. It was 10:02pm. She told Daniel she'd be back for nine however she knew he wouldn't mind.   
She walked in and put her keys on the table and called Daniel's name. He emerged from the kitchen with an angry look on his face.  
" you said you'd be home by nine" he says, clearly annoyed.  
" sorry.. Does it matter that much?" Jo says, not really seeing what he has an issue with.  
" yeah, it does! You don't just say something and then not mean it! There ARE rules, Jo!" Daniel yells, loudly.  
" Rules!? Excuse me? I let YOU go out with your friends whenever you want!" She responds. She's yelling by this point, also but still in confusion.  
" It's MY house!!" He yells again, even louder than before.  
" they're MY friends!" Joanne screams, matching his volume.  
There's a silence for a second. Daniel is still filled with rage, she could see it on it's face. She felt a mix of confusion and anger.  
He goes to sit down. Jo feels a little bad, inside. They've never argued before, not once. And for it to be over such a small thing makes her want to just apologise and forget it happened. She sits down next to him.  
" I'm sorry." She says, sincerely.  
She doesn't get a reply, he looks away from her and tenses his body, saying nothing. She still feels that it could've been avoided had she have been on time, she felt that she was blame in the situation.  
" can't we just talk it out?" Jo asks, still not getting an answer.  
She sits looking at him, after a minute or so, she grabs his hand, in attempts to get him to at least look at her. She just needed some way of knowing he wasn't fully cut off.  
The second her hand made contact with him he flipped. But not just emotionally. He yelled at her and smacked her across the face, causing the vulnerable woman in front of him to fall to the floor.  
Jo looks back up at him, terrified. She doesn't know where she wants to go, but she had to get away from Daniel. She runs out the door and onto the streets. Her face hurt like hell but she was in full control of herself.  
Daniel runs after her, not to hurt her again, but to apologise. He was crying, calling her name. Jo wouldn't listen to his words, she just kept walking. He realised she wouldn't listen to him, so he broke down crying in the middle of the dark, chilled winter street. Joanne noticed he stopped calling and turned her head to look back.   
She saw him crying.  
She walked back to him.  
She went back because she thought he loved her. Because she thought it was her fault. Because she saw a man terrified of losing her.   
Jo cradled him on the path, kissing his head while he softly spoke. He apologised multiple times and promised to never hurt her, again.  
The question was.. Did he mean what he was saying?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne's relationship becomes more broken than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sensitive chapter so I would like to say- trigger warning.  
> Sorry if it upsets anyone, It was not an intention at all  
> 100% not real  
> All events came from my twisted brain  
> Xxx <3

A few days went by. Things seemed to go back to normal for Daniel and Jo. What happened was never really brought up again. Joanne knew that he loved her and that it was something which they had to grow from. 'All couples have bad patches' she thought to herself.  
To get themselves back on their feet, they had planned to go out together. One of Daniel's old friends was holding a house party and he agreed to go. Jo wasn't necessarily a party girl, especially house parties. She preferred the more elegant places with a bit more class, plus she didn't know any of his friends going. Despite that, she didn't mind going. It was something he wanted to do and part of a relationship is doing things the other person likes.  
Joanne was in their bedroom, putting on her makeup. During the day, Daniel went to lunch with someone and said he would meet Jo at the party. She thought about going somewhere with her brother but Daniel had taken her phone so she couldn't.  
Before he left he'd left a note by the door:  
'Hey babe, sorry but I have your phone-couldn't find mine. Xx'  
This wasn't a problem to her, people miss place things all the time and she should know; it's her forte. Sure, she wanted to go out but it only caused trouble the last time. Maybe it was for the best.  
Jo was looking stunning once she had gotten her outfit on. A nude lip with a dark smokey eye, with a black dress which had sheer sleeves. Beautiful like ever. The only difference being she had to go a little more heavy on the foundation to cover up the bruise on her cheek.  
The young woman saw what time it was, not long before she was due to meet her boyfriend. She went to find her car keys in her purse but she then realised she'd left them on the kitchen table. She went downstairs and found her keys. As she was about to leave she heard a ping. Jo walked over to the other side of the counter and saw Daniels phone. It was right there, in plain sight, surely he couldn't have lost it if it was only there? Thinking about it raised the question as to why he needed Jo's phone just because he couldn't find his.  
She chose not to think about it too much and drove to the street where the party was. Joanne saw Daniel waiting for her so she ran up to him and kissed him. He looked at her and then his face turned into an almost disgusted like expression. But at the same time, there was slight anger behind his eyes.  
" what is it?" She asks.  
If she was being fully honest with herself, she would admit to the fact that it was scaring her. Terrifying her. His eyes were reminding her of what happened a few nights ago, something she so desperately wants to forget ever occurred.  
" nothing.." He shrugs as he turns away coldly, walking into a small house with loud music blasting from it.  
Joanne would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by walking in. She didn't have Daniel's hand to hold and it was polar opposite to what she was used to. It was full of loud and drunk people who were smoking something which clearly was not legal. The music playing was deafeningly loud rock music and most of the people seemed to care more about their drama and practically destroying the place than having what Jo would call fun.  
When she finally got up the courage she walked in. A woman, obviously drunk, with harsh features and a scratchy voice approached her. Jo didn't really know what to expect, she was hoping the lady would be friendlier than she looked.  
The woman didn't say anything, she simply handed Joanne a can of beer.  
It goes without saying that she didn't drink it, for all she knew it could've been spiked. It wouldn't surprise her, either, considering the vibes she was getting from the place and she'd only reached the hallway. Besides, she hated beer. In fact, Jo rarely had any more alcohol than a few glasses of wine at a time. But again, from the look of the place, it was doubtful they'd have any wine there.  
Her attention turned to finding her boyfriend, hoping he would see her discomfort and take her home. She walked into the kitchen first, seeing people taking shit and two others making out. No Daniel though. She eventually found him, in the corridor upstairs. He was on his own so she slowly walked up to him and leaned against the wall next to him. He wouldn't look at her, just straight past her, not at all making eye contact.  
" why would you embarrass me like this, Jo?" He says much to Joanne's surprise. She had no clue what he could be referring to.   
She didn't have the guts to respond, previous events flooding back to her mind, even though it may just be a misunderstanding in this situation.   
As she stood there, in silence, for the first time he made eye contact with her before grabbing her by the dress an pinning the young woman against the wall. This is when Jo got really scared. Not just because of his grip, but because everyone around them seemed to continue with their drinking or whatever they were doing. No one stepped in or even cared.  
" How could you, huh?!" He snaps, Jo wide eyed in fear. " who knew you could be such a slut, eh? Parading around in a dress like that!" He adds, this time keeping intense eye contact with the vulnerable girl in front of him.  
Joanne,still too scared to speak, feels tears tart to roll down her cheeks. Daniel sees them and rather than feeling sympathetic, he gets angrier. He grabs Jo by the arm and pulls her into the car with such force, her tears come quicker.  
He drives to two back home, constantly telling her to 'shut up'. Once they arrive home, he pulls Jo out of the car by her hair, with his hand over her mouth. The very second they get into the living room, Daniel throws his girlfriend onto the floor. He sits on the sofa and pulls her head up to his, again by her blonde hair.  
" Please Daniel... Stop.." Joanne begs and cries. It's no use though. He barely seems to notice what she's pleading.  
" Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" He yells at the top of his voice.  
The aggressive young man slaps her, leaving her to cry on the floor. As she's on the floor in pain, he goes in the kitchen and grabs a stool. He continues to hit her with it, multiple times. Each time harder than the last and each time Joanne hoping it would be the one that kills her. She was in so much pain and she just wanted it to end.   
That was the last thing she remembered. She assumed that she blacked out. When Jo woke up, it was morning. She had woken up on the floor next to the stool she was assaulted with. Her mind was full of hatred. Not for Daniel. She was too petrified of him to hate him. Jo felt hatred for the universe. She hated it for allowing her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying any of this evef happened.  
> It's all from my broken mind.   
> Xxxx <3

She wanted life to have given up on her. She wanted to be a different person. She wanted to be.. Dead.   
It wouldn't stop. Joanne would go to sleep praying that he'd change, that he'd turn back into the man she fell in love with. But every night she was left disappointed. And every night, the beautiful young woman would fall asleep with more bruises to cover up.  
Kevin was obviously worried, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on, but he was still concerned. It wouldn't take a genius to work out Jo had become a shadow of her former self, that she was trying to hide some form of pain.  
Joanne had cut herself of from her brother, and Karen. Daniel would often threaten to hurt them if Jo was to tell anyone. The simple thought of the people she cared about most being hurt was enough to give her nightmares. It wasn't worth it, she thought.  
Kevin attempted to visit her, call, email, do whatever he could to get through to her. It was never enough. Of course, he never stopped trying; he was always protective of his little sister. Nothing could change the fact he loved her.But, like I said, it was never enough.  
Jo would ignore his calls, not reply to his texts, find any excuse not to speak to him. She wanted nothing more than to cry into his arms and tell him what was going on, but she knew she couldn't. Daniel may have been crazy, but when he said he'd hurt them, she believed him.   
It was a Monday, Joanne woke up. She glanced to the other side of the bed. There was no Daniel. It was often she'd wake up alone. If anything, it was relieving. The less she had to see him, the better. The blonde stood up and got dressed into a white shirt and jeans.  
When Jo walked into the living room, she caught her reflection, in the mirror, in the corner of her eye. You could see her black and blue skinned back through her white shirt. Her arms had hand prints all over them, and another bruise on her forehead. Also, she knew that underneath her jeans, there would be more on her legs.  
Jo hid her tears, in case Daniel might hear her. He hated nothing more than 'crocodile tears' as he called them. She walked into the Kitchen to make breakfast, but still, she couldn't see Daniel. She called his name, and no answer. Then she looked around the rest of their apartment, to be sure he definitely wasn't there.. And he wasn't .  
This was the moment when Joanne thought to herself 'If not now, when?'. A rush went through her body, and somehow she knew she had to escape. She ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Still, she had that feeling in her. Sh wasn't giving up. The dancer raced to the house phone and dialled Kevin's number.   
Daniel had deleted it from the phone, a while ago, but Jo knew the number off by heart, anyway. It was the first time she'd spoken to him in weeks and she was hoping that he would pick up.   
Kevin heard his phone ringing and saw who was calling. He was beyond happy that Jo had called him. He didn't know what for, but he was looking forward to just hearing her voice. Kevin always loved his sisters voice. It was quiet and soft yet always full of light. He admired her joy and was afraid she'd recently lost it. But now, all he cared about was pressing 'answer'.  
Joanne's voice wasn't what he was expecting, she was clearly scared.  
"Kevin..?" She says, almost not believing he was there for her, after she shut him out for weeks.  
"Jo!" Kevin replies. " How are you?" He adds, with concern.  
"will you come and get me?" Joanne asks, beginning to cry.  
"what's wrong?" He says, but only hears more crying "where are you?" he asks, realising something is really wrong.  
"Daniel's house.. Please hurry.." She half begs her brother.  
" I'm on my way, ok? You'll be fine...I promise"  
Those words got Joanne through the next few minutes, she was still crying, almost a panic attack. But she knew that if Kevin promised something, he'd deliver. He always did. She felt so luck to have him, but she was still shaking. It was scary for her and it was hard to describe how much relief she felt when the door opened.  
Joanne ran up to her front door and shouted Kevin's name. She opened her arms, to cry on his shoulder. But she stopped, abruptly. It wasn't who she thought it would be. It wasn't Kevin. It was the person who terrified her the most. Daniel.  
He heard Joanne call her brothers name, he saw that the phone had been used and he saw her crying. There was no question as to what she had done, or more like what she was trying to do. In his sick and twisted mind, Jo was his property. He saw her as a toy. He would treat her as if she were a dog, and would try and discipline her if she did anything 'wrong.'   
Sickeningly, he held her against the opposite wall by her neck, chocking her. He would only loosen his grip when he wanted the young girl to speak.  
"What were you doing?" Daniel asks, angrily. When he let go, slightly, to allow a response, Jo was trying to catch up with her breath. He was growing impatient.  
"Well then?!?" He yells. He still wasn't getting a response other than heavy breathing.  
Daniel grabs the dancer by her hair and pulls her face close to his. She was sure she was about to get beat up. This was sad enough but what was even worse.. She was praying to the heavens that it would finally kill her. She was sick of waking up.  
Jo felt a sting on her cheek, caused by Daniel's hand. He dragged her into the other room and proceeded to hit her.  
All of a sudden. It stopped. Joanne opened her eyes to see Her boyfriend being grabbed by a policeman. He was fighting back with all his might, but the officer was too strong and dragged him out the room. Presumably, into a police car.   
Joanne was in tears, on the ground. She looked down, then she felt arms wrap around her. She didn't know who it was at first, but then she looked up and saw her brother. Kevin pulled through for her.  
Kevin didn't know Jo's situation. But when he heard her voice on the phone, he knew she was in some form of danger. That's why he called the police. He could let them deal with the problem while he comforted his sister. So that's exactly what he did.  
Joanne held onto him for her life, letting her emotion out. She cried and cried while Kevin hugged her. She felt him pace kisses on the side of her head to calm her down. This was the first time in a while that she had been touched with love instead of anger.  
Kevin picked her up, her head buried into his chest, and took her to his car. He drove her back to his house, where Karen greeted her with a hug of comfort. Kevin could see her bruises and he was crying, himself at the sight of them. He was angry at himself for not trying harder to see her.  
Maybe if he had, her body wouldn't be covered in black and blue. He knew that she was leaning on him, and that he had to be there. He didn't mind that at all. He did love Joanne. A Lot. And nothing could ever change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but necessary.   
> Xxx enjoy xx  
> Purely fiction

Karen insisted that Kevin slept next to his sister, that night. She was still very fragile,needed someone there. Joanne was glad he agreed to it. She didn't know if she could bare to be alone, not now at least. Kevin was one of the few people she felt fully comfortable being so close to.  
It was a double bed, quite large, so they could be at one end each with a comfortable distance between the two.  
Neither of them could sleep; Kevin full of worry and Joanne practically frozen in fear.  
Kevin was staring at the wall then glanced towards his sister. He noticed that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved over and put his arm around her. This snapped Jo back to reality. So she turned her head to make eye contact.  
Once Kevin knew she was listening, he moved back to the other side of bed but he kept his hand locked in hers.  
" I love you.." He says softly  
" I love you too... " Jo replies sincerely, but still scared.  
There was a small silence, never breaking eye contact. Kevin squeezed her hand and smiles.  
" remember when we were dance partners?" He asks out of nowhere, which confused Joanne slightly.  
" yeah.. Why?" She asks.  
"Remember when we got disqualified for throwing our food at a rival duo?" Kevin reminds his sister, in attempt to make her smile.  
It worked. She smiled for the first time in weeks. Jo even let out a small giggle. This filled Kevin with happiness, he knew Jo hated her laugh but he always found it adorable.  
"Our parents weren't too happy.." She replies under her giggles  
" they had to replace their costumes" he recalls, also laughing.  
Kevin stares at her eyes, you could tell she was still on edge but that glimmer of joy was back. He always thought of Joanne as beautiful, it was hard for anyone to not do. However, in that moment, she seemed more stunning than ever.  
" Good night." He says.  
She says the same back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, looking much like sleeping beauty. Again, Kevin couldn't help but notice how stunning and peaceful she looked.   
He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, being careful not to wake her. He meant to go straight back to the other side of the bed, but he loved being near her. To Kevin, she was perfect.  
The way her golden hair curled and fell on the pillow, it looked amazing. Kevin reached his hand out and gently stroked her hair. Joanne remained asleep. It was soft, silky and Kevin was looking at Jo differently to how he had ever done, before.  
He realised what he was doing and instantly moved over to the other side of the bed and turned around. He could barely sleep at all. He couldn't get the picture of Jo out of his mind.   
No matter how hard he tried


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin woke up the next morning and looks over to the side, expecting to see his sister lying there. But she wasn't. His brotherly instinct was to worry but he heard her voice coming from downstairs, talking to Karen.  
In his mind, he was quite disappointed that he didn't get to wake up next to her but he was glad that she had someone else to talk to. What happened to her was rough and she needed all the support she could get.  
While Kevin was showering, the girls were having a chat in the kitchen, downstairs. Joanne had woken up early, from nightmares, and Karen barely slept either.  
" I don't know if I can handle it...." Jo admits with tears in her eyes.  
Karen had suggested the idea of taking her case through the courts, so Daniel would get a sentence reflecting on all his abuse as opposed to just the one time he got caught.  
On paper, it may seem sensible however Joanne knew that it would mean having to go through, in detail, the worst thing that's ever happened to her in a room full of strangers. It's clearly something scary, especially since she still hasn't fully recovered.   
" I understand.." Karen replies, putting her hand on Jo's. " I do" she adds, for assurance.  
Karen may not have been Joanne's sister, like Kevin, but she still loved her like one. Besides, anyone who's been through something like that deserves love. Despite biology.  
Kevin walks down the stairs and meets the ladies in the kitchen. When he does, Jo's face seems to light up. She trusted him with her life and enjoyed being around him. She just wished she'd reached out to him sooner.  
She was just in pyjamas but Kevin thought she looked lovely. Jo asked if she could shower there, and of course the husband and wife said she could; they wanted her to feel like it was her home.  
Kevin sat down next to his wife and started drinking his tea. He was from Britain, and that means: you drink tea. A lot of it. Like, a LOT of it. Even Karen and Jo had one before he came downstairs.   
" She's terrified" Kevin says to Karen.   
He hated that Jo felt she had to stay strong in front of them. He wanted to hold her, while she cried. At least he'd know she felt comfortable enough with him to cry in front of him. It would be fully understandable if she had to.  
" you should do something nice for her.." She suggests.  
It would be a good idea. Something to lift her spirits could really come in use. Luckily, the conversation he had with Joanne, the night before, gave him the perfect idea.  
Joanne got out of the shower and put a towel around her, while she dried her hair. Once she had she went to get her clothes on, with the towel still wrapped around her.   
As she opened the door, Kevin was walking up the stairs. His eyes instantly went to her beautiful pale snow white skin. She didn't notice him, not until he spoke.  
" Jo?" He said, Joanne turned her head to him." put something comfortable on... We'll be in the car for a while."   
Joanne's face creased in confusion. She didn't have any plans for the day. However, Kevin did. For the both of them.  
"where are we going..?" She asks.  
"it's a surprise" he tells her.  
Joanne trusted him to not take her anywhere she wouldn't want to go so she didn't ask any more questions.   
She went into the spare room and started to dry her body. She went to the wardrobe and got some leggings and a shirt out. She put them on and despite it being simple, like ever, she was gorgeous.   
Kevin got dressed himself and so did Karen. She was a little annoyed with him for not inviting her but it was important that Joanne could have her brothers full attention. But he could've at least asked, she thought.   
Once he had gotten dressed, Kevin poked his head around the bathroom door. Jo was brushing her teeth. He told her to pack a bag for a few days. Jo really wanted to know where they were going. But, if she knew Kevin she knew how stubborn he was. So she didn't ask.  
Once she stepped outside she saw a car Kevin hired, last minute. Karen hugged them both and wished them a good time. Kevin held Joanne's hand as he helped her into the car. He loved how soft her skin felt against his.  
Joanne sat down and was full of anticipation.   
"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asked.  
Kevin took a pause and seemed to think about what she said for a few seconds before replying with..  
" no" in a cheeky voice.  
The seconds seemed to turn into minutes and then minutes into hours. Two to be precise. Joanne was trying to work out the direction they maybe going by looking out the window, but she couldn't. Eventually, she just sat back and relaxed, closing her eyes.  
When they got there, her eyes were still shut. Jo snapped back to her senses when she felt Kevin's hands cover her eyes.  
" what are you doing?" She questions.  
" do you trust me?" He replies  
" yes.." Jo answers, truthfully.   
He kept his hands over her eyes and directed her.  
Jo knew she was outside and could sense the clear air around her, even though she couldn't see it. Kevin guided her up some steps and she realised they had gone inside.  
" keep them closed, ok?" Kevin instructed his sister.  
Jo nodded and kept her eyes tightly closed. She felt Kevin's hands move from her face. She stood there, not a clue where she was.  
" alright... Open" Kevin said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Xx  
> I did plan for this fan fic to be more of a story about sibling love and It was 100% going to be longer.  
> But I'm not going to lie, I slightly lost interest in writing it and I knew that if I tried to do what I originally wanted in that state it wouldn't turn out half as good.  
> But I didn't want to just leave at the cliff hanger from the last chapter, either.  
> So I've decided to end the fic and this will be it's last chapter.  
> If you have any future strictly fics you want me to tackle then let me know!! Xx

Joanne opened her eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't have been more happy as to where Kevin had brought her.  
She was in the middle of the Blackpool tower ballroom.  
Of course, she'd been there before. Being a dancer, it would be strange if she hadn't. But the novelty never wore off.  
It an irreplaceable feeling, it never failed to make Joanne happy. Also, it was building.  
That means that it can't let her down. Because it will always be there. And it'll never change. She sometimes wishes people could be like that.  
Jo started to tear up. Kevin always knew how to make her smile. She was forever grateful to have someone like that in her life.  
Joanne spinned around and practically jumped on her brother, hugging him, tightly.   
Nothing could ever change the way Kevin felt about hi sister. She was beautiful, smart, caring. He loved her.  
Seeing her smile again was amazing. It had been a while since he'd seen it.  
So... Maybe Joanne may never be exactly the same as she was before this whole ordeal.   
Maybe she'll be alot less trusting when it comes to future boyfriends, maybe she'll have nightmares more often.  
But something that will never change was that glint of hope and happiness she had in her eyes.  
Sure, when she was with Daniel some of the happiness went away. But the glint was still there, full of hope, instead.  
Being back there made Jo realise that she was worth something, again.  
She had the glint, she had self worth and she had Kevin.  
It's all she needed, really.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Xx  
> I did plan for this fan fic to be more of a story about sibling love and It was 100% going to be longer.  
> But I'm not going to lie, I slightly lost interest in writing it and I knew that if I tried to do what I originally wanted in that state it wouldn't turn out half as good.  
> But I didn't want to just leave at the cliff hanger from the last chapter, either.  
> So I've decided to end the fic and this will be it's last chapter.  
> If you have any future strictly fics you want me to tackle then let me know!! Xx

Joanne opened her eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't have been more happy as to where Kevin had brought her.  
She was in the middle of the Blackpool tower ballroom.  
Of course, she'd been there before. Being a dancer, it would be strange if she hadn't. But the novelty never wore off.  
It an irreplaceable feeling, it never failed to make Joanne happy. Also, it was building.  
That means that it can't let her down. Because it will always be there. And it'll never change. She sometimes wishes people could be like that.  
Jo started to tear up. Kevin always knew how to make her smile. She was forever grateful to have someone like that in her life.  
Joanne spinned around and practically jumped on her brother, hugging him, tightly.   
Nothing could ever change the way Kevin felt about hi sister. She was beautiful, smart, caring. He loved her.  
Seeing her smile again was amazing. It had been a while since he'd seen it.  
So... Maybe Joanne may never be exactly the same as she was before this whole ordeal.   
Maybe she'll be alot less trusting when it comes to future boyfriends, maybe she'll have nightmares more often.  
But something that will never change was that glint of hope and happiness she had in her eyes.  
Sure, when she was with Daniel some of the happiness went away. But the glint was still there, full of hope, instead.  
Being back there made Jo realise that she was worth something, again.  
She had the glint, she had self worth and she had Kevin.  
It's all she needed, really.


End file.
